Land acquisition software applications often require that an overlay map be placed over and aligned with an electronic display so that the map features are superimposed on the underlying electronically produced display. The map, for example, may comprise topographic and other fixed features such as roads and zoning detail while the electronic display may comprise variable population density information or unusable land area. This information may be obtained from a computer and displayed on an electronic device such as a cathode ray tube in the form of symbols. The overlay map must be properly aligned with the cathode ray tube if the electronic display symbols are to be properly located with respect to the map features. One way to accomplish this alignment is by manual adjustment; however this can be time consuming and is subject to human error, which can have serious consequences in land development. A need exists for a method and system for accomplishing this alignment automatically.